Sparks In The Dark
by huffleclaw22
Summary: How Luna met Rolf! :) Plzz REVIEW.


**A/N: I'm going to update "Back To The Beginning Of Hogwarts" this weekend I swear. Probably tonight unless I fall asleep. (It's like 11:47 and I'm really tired but I REALLY do wanna update it sooooo I'll try my best to stay awake).**

**JKR owns all, she's a genius, I'm not, yada yada yada. :)**

**WARNING: Do NOT read if you ship Neville/Luna. This won't end well (you'll be disappointed). *Spoiler alert XD***

* * *

_****Sparks In The Dark****_

_January 6th 1999_

It was time for another big D.A. get together, ever since the victory of the final battle, the disbanded Dumbledore's Army did nothing but throw reunion/celebration parties. This was something that 18 year old Luna Lovegood loved, and dreaded, at the same time.

She hadn't attended the last few get togethers because she'd been away searching for Crumple Horned Snorkacks in Sweden with her father since graduating the year before.

It had been two weeks since she'd first recieved the invitation, written by Ginny.

_Hey Luna!  
_

_Dumbledore's Army is having another big get together celebration party at Wacky Wandz Nightclub in Diagon Alley. It's this new nightclub that my brother George _

_opened with his friend Lee Jordan in addition to Weasey's Wizard Wheezes. Anyways it starts at 6 o'clock in the evening and goes until midnight. I know you haven't _

_been able to come to alot of these due to being away in Sweden, but now I hear that you're back, so you should really come. You're one of the co-leaders and _

_everyone's been asking about you. Send me an owl if you're able to swing by._

_~Ginny._

Luna smiled to herself, it was nice to feel included, but there was one factor to attending that she hadn't yet considered and was dreading. His name was Neville Longbottom. Her secret crush, she wouldn't dare admit it, though.

No, Neville had given her a chance to be with him, but she'd thrown it away to go off looking for magical creatures and told him that she wasn't looking for a relationship at the time. If only she knew her silly thought process would only last one year, and now-what if it was too late?

She shook her head, trying to clear the awful thoughts, and wrackspurts that had floated in, out of her mind. Neville wouldn't be able to find a girlfriend that fast, no, he was much too awkward and shy, she didn't have anything to worry about. Or so she convinced herself.

So, she searched through her closet for something to wear, something that would pop out in a crowd, something to make Neville notice her. She decided on a long, flowing, emerald green dress. She also grabbed her favorite radish earrings to go with it.

"Bye Daddy," she smiled happily at her father, who was typing away on his enchanted typewriter as he worked on his latest Quibbler article.

"Have fun Luna," Xenophilius Lovegood waved, not looking up from his typing.

"I will Daddy," Luna replied, opening the door and stepping out into the chilly night air that surrounded their oddly shaped house behind a large hedge in Ottery St. Catchpole. She quickly apparated to London.

She walked to The Leaky Cauldron and went inside to the back so she could get to Diagon Alley. It was dark outside as Luna went through the wall into Diagon Alley, in the distance she could see a large building with flashing red and orange lights displaying the words _Wacky Wandz Nightclub_. She quickly rushed towards it, despite being nervous about seeing Neville, she was excited to be there.

"Luna hey!" Harry greeted happily, shaking her hand with a silly grin.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Excellent, thanks!" Harry replied just as Ginny was walking towards them. "Yay you came!" Ginny squeaked, wrapping Luna in a big hug.

"It's so lovely to see everyone," Luna said in her usual daydreamish tone.

"It's so great to see you too," Harry nodded, smiling.

Luna looked around the crowded room anxiously "Is Neville here?" she asked.

Ginny grinned "Yeah, he's in the back by the bar," she replied, pointing behind herself.

Luna was confused, the music was really loud, Weird Sisters was playing. "What?" she called, twirling a finger next to her ear.

Ginny cupped her hands over her mouth "He's in the back by the bar!" she said, nodding towards the back of the club. Harry nodded.

Luna nodded "Oh, thank you! I swear these Wrackspurts make it incredibly hard for one to hear!" she laughed, slowly pushing her way through the crowd of teenagers towards the back of the room.

Once she'd managed to push through the crowd, saying hello to Seamus Finnigan, Ernie MacMillan and Susan Bones, Morag MacDougal, and a few others, on the way, she finally had a chance to look around and explore her surroundings.

It was fairly dark in the room except for neon stars and moons flashed on the dark walls, also a large enchanted disco ball hung from the ceiling. Next to her was a full bar with plenty of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer. Suddenly, her eyes locked on what she'd been looking for, and her heart caught in her chest.

Neville was snogging Hannah Abbott, who he'd backed against a wall, as they ran their hands all over eachother. No, this isn't happening, Luna shook her head and shut her eyes tightly, but when she opened them the image was still there in perfect clarity.

She could already feel her eyes filling with tears, and before she knew what she was doing, she'd walked over to them. "Hello Neville!" she greeted in false glee.

Neville and Hannah jumped apart, blushing a deep shade of red. "Luna! Hey!" Neville grinned excitedly, giving her a hug. Luna cherished this hug until Neville abruptly pulled away. "So you're back?" he asked.

Luna nodded "Yes, for awhile, we never did find the Crumple Horned Snorkacks, but we haven't given up hope just yet," she replied.

Neville smiled "Er, cool. You remember Hannah right?" he asked, gesturing at the blonde Hufflepuff who'd gone over to the bar and was ordering a few Butterbeers.

Luna nodded, afraid of what was coming next. "Yes, I do, she's very nice," she found herself saying.

"Yeah. So you know how you said that you didn't want a relationship right now and that I should move on and find someone better for me?, Well I took your advice, I actually had a crush on Hannah before I met you," Neville explained gleefully.

"Oh, that's um, that's great for you," Luna said quietly, looking at her feet.

Neville cocked an eyebrow "Something wrong Luna?" he asked, deeply concerned.

Luna smiled sadly "Oh yes, it's fine...well...actually no, it isn't, could I speak to you outside?" she didn't know what else to do, this was her last chance.

Neville looked confused "Um...er, yeah sure," he mumbled. Hannah was talking to Susan Bones and Leanne Runcorn as they waited in the long line for their Butterbeers and Firewhiskey.

"I'll be right back," he whispered.

"Oh...okay," Hannah smiled, confused, then went back to talking to her old dormmates.

Luna pushed her way through the crowd as fast as she could, leaving Neville rushing to catch up with her. "Luna...what...the bloody...hell is...going on?" Neville panted, slightly annoyed as they got outside into the chilly night air.

"I, well Neville, this isn't easy for me to say, but...I was wrong," Luna admitted.

"Sorry, wrong about what exactly?" Neville asked, confused.

"Us," Luna said quietly. "I do have feelings for you Neville, is it too late?" she added, fear evident in her quavering voice.

"Oh, er, uh...oh..." Neville looked extremely uncomfortable, he shifted nervously on his feet. "Um, well, the thing is...is er...I sort of really, really, really like Hannah, so..." he mumbled awkwardly.

Luna's heart thudded in her chest as the tears threatened to fall silently down her face. "Are you sure? If you had to pick one, is it me or Hannah? Just tell me now and get it over with," she said, bracing herself for the worst.

Neville smiled sheepishly "Hey I'm really sorry Luna, but I'm gonna have to say it's Hannah, like I said-I've always sort of had a crush on her. Honestly the truth is, I've always liked Hannah, it's always been her, I just developed a crush on you when I didn't think I ever had a chance with Hannah, and she's so sweet and amazing and we really love eachother" he explained.

Luna's world shattered, she couldn't understand how the Neville Longbottom she'd known could do this to her, say such hurtful things. More tears dripped silently down her face and she sniffled. Neville reached out and wiped a tear away "I'm really sorry," he mumbled, walking back inside.

Luna sniffled and wiped more tears away. She decided not to return to the party and took to wandering aimlessly along the streets of Diagon Alley. Just then, she got a feeling that she wasn't completely alone. "Excuse me Miss, I haven't been here in years, would you direct me to The Leaky Cauldron?" a man's voice asked.

Luna turned slowly to see a tall man with long blonde hair in a ponytail and an earring, he looked to be about 25 years old. "Oh, it's back that way," she told him.

"Thank you so much, I'm Rolf Scamander by the way, you are-?" the man smiled brightly, extending his left hand towards her.

"Luna Lovegood, pleasure to meet you Rolf Scamander," Luna replied, shaking his hand happily. "Are you related to Newt Scamander the legendary Magizoologist?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Why yes actually, I'm his grandson, I'm a naturalist, studying odd magical creatures is sort of our family's thing," Rolf laughed.

Luna's eyes widened "Really? My daddy and I have always been fascinated by magical creatures, he writes about them for the Quibbler. Nargles, Wrackspurts, Faries, you name it, he writes it," she said excitedly.

Rolf grinned "Say, would you like to join me at the Leaky Cauldron for a quick dinner?" he asked, his bright blue eyes were wide.

Luna giggled, she actually giggled and said "Sure, that sounds lovely." Suddenly, she couldn't quite remember the name of that awkward clumsy Gryffindor who she'd once had very deep feelings for. Now he was snogging the bubbly badger goddess and she had just met her dream guy, her actual dream guy.

Rolf Scamander was a spark in Luna's very dark world, and she would grow to love him for it.


End file.
